Heretofore, there has been a problem in that due to chemical or physical damage of hair received during styling the hair, glossiness of the hair is impaired, roughness of hair occurs, or combability with a comb or fingers, or the like is impaired, and as a result, poofy hair may be obtained and hair styling may be difficult. In order to overcome the aforementioned problem, a hair treatment with a hair conditioning cosmetic such as a rinse has been carried out. In order to enhance the aforementioned treatment effects and impart softness, smoothness, styling properties or the like to hair, various silicones have been used.
Also in order to improve a feeling on touch during cleansing hair with a cosmetic for use in cleansing hair such as a shampoo, and impart the aforementioned treatment effects to the hair after drying, various silicones have also been used in the same manner as described above. In addition, in a cosmetic for styling hair used for fixing the hair style, various silicones have also been blended for improving smoothness and reducing a frictional sensation. The effects obtained by blending the aforementioned silicones are based on softness, smoothness, adhering properties, and film-forming properties which the silicones inherently possess. For this reason, silicone polymers having various structures have been proposed.
For example, a cosmetic for hair comprising a dimethyl- or methylphenylsilicone with a high molecular weight for preventing damaged hair such as split ends, hair breakage or the like while imparting glossiness and a smooth feeling on touch to hair, has been proposed (see JP-A-S63-183517 and the like). However, there are problems in that durability of the aforementioned effects thereof is poor and remarkably reduced by brushing or treatment with a dryer, and a frictional sensation occurs even under a wet condition.
Alternatively, a cosmetic for hair comprising a silicone in which a polyether group is introduced as a hydrophilic group has been proposed (see JP-A-S55-108881 and the like). By virtue of the aforementioned silicone, a moisturizing sensation is improved and an effect of preventing a frictional sensation under a wet condition can be obtained. On the other hand, there are problems in that stickiness is exhibited, smoothness of a feeling on touch after drying is poor, and a heavy feeling on touch is exhibited. Therefore, the usage range thereof has been restricted.
In addition, a process in which a silicone having a polyglycerol group as a hydrophilic group is blended into a cosmetic for hair (see JP-A-2005-097152) or a process in which a silicone having a polyglycerol group as a hydrophilic group is blended into a cleansing composition including a composition for hair (see JP-A-2006-265339) have been proposed. In addition, examples in which a branched silicone in which a silicone is grafted is blended into a cosmetic, in addition to a polyhydric alcohol group such as a polyglycerol group have been proposed (see JP-A-2002-179798 and JP-A-2004-231607). The polyglycerol groups also exhibit superior adhering properties to hair and an effect of preventing stickiness and preventing a frictional sensation under a wet condition may be obtained. The aforementioned effects are not still sufficient, and in particular, further improvement in smoothness and amelioration of a heavy feeling on touch after drying may have been required.